1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a slew rate enhancement circuit and a buffer using the same, and more particularly, to a slew rate enhancement circuit capable of minimizing power consumption and performing a high-speed operation, and a buffer using the slew rate enhancement circuit.
2. Related Art
With the development of information technologies, the importance of a display device which is a connection medium between a user and information increases. Accordingly, display devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic light emitting display device are increasingly used.
In general, a display device includes a data driver for supplying a data signal to data lines, a scan driver for supplying a scan signal to scan lines, and pixels coupled to the scan lines and the data lines.
The data driver generates a data signal, using data supplied from the outside, and supplies the generated data signal to a pixel through a data line. The data driver includes buffers respectively coupled to the data lines.
Meanwhile, with development of technologies, frame frequencies and resolutions of display devices are increasing. When the frame frequency and resolution of a display device increase, the time required to drive lines is decreased, and therefore, a high-speed operation of buffers is required. Accordingly, there is required a buffer capable of minimizing power consumption and performing a high-speed operation.